Hedgies Need Love
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: Sonic was heartbroken that Peach replaced him with Mario in the Team. Sonic runs away and bumps into a female human sheikan. She helps Sonic's problem by being there for him. What will Peach do to bring him back in the Team? And who is this mysterious ninja person?
1. Chapter 1

**My very first story with chapters and the introduction of the first Zelda characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Saved by a ninja**

A blue hedgehog Sonic was kicked out of the Team for always being hated about his 2 recent console and portable games (you know, both Sonic Boom games, am I right?) too many times. He was heartbroken by Peach because she said she loves Mario and not Sonic, and she told him that Mario will be the best member of the Team. Sonic knew that Mario was the one who treats him badly by stealing someone famous, like Peach. Sonic knew Mario a lot since they were rivals: Mario only wants to use Peach to make Sonic's life terrible, since Sega stopped making their own consoles, forcing their blue mascot to appear in the red mascot's consoles, and the rivalry between them became worse: Mario would do anything he could to become the best one and be loved by anyone. Sonic didn't want to tell Peach that Mario is a liar and cheater that he already dated other girls in the past; she just wouldn't believe him. But his friends and cousins believed him and they tried to tell Peach but she didn't believe them.

Sonic was walking on the sidewalk of Station Square in the rain, which was making his fur all soaked and wet that he didn't have a coat. He was sneezing and coughing, he was getting really sick. All of a sudden, a hand covered his mouth as he was dragged in the dark alley by a light pink hedgehog. Sonic squirmed trying to break free, but the light pink hedgehog was strong.

"Hey hottie, what are you doing in the rain alone?" the light pink hedgehog smirked. Sonic bit her hand with his sharp fangs making her let go of him as he tries to get away but was not fast enough as she grabbed his arm and pushed him to the wall.

"Let go of me, you prostitute!" Sonic yelled as he spits her in the eye.

"That does it, sweetie!" as she slapped him and was about to rape him but was knocked down by a kunai.

"What the hell?"

"Don't ever try to rape a boy again!" said a female human ninja-like person with her eyes glowing in scarlet red aura. She walked slowly to the prostitute hedgehog and clutched her neck and picks her off the ground.

"W-w-wait! P-p-lease I c-c-can explain!" She tried to speak but the ninja was gripping her neck tight.

"Explain that you were about to rape him?!" Her teeth gritted.

"N-now why w-would I d-d-do that?"

"Sneaky girl. Tell me why do you do this to young innocent boys?" She shouted at her as she was getting scared by that ninja's pissed off attitude.

"Um….f-f-for….fun?" She said stupidly as the ninja pushed her against the wall with a loud bang which made her groan in pain.

"You think raping a guy is fun?" The hedgehog nodded. This made the ninja become in more rage.

"RAPING IS NOT FUN! YOU ARE JUST DOING THAT TO EARN MONEY! YOU DISGUSTING BITCH! IF I EVER SEE YOU DO THAT AGAIN I'LL BE SURE YOU WILL LIVE YOUR LIFE A HELL OF A NIGHTMARE! UNDERSTAND?!" She was becoming pale at seeing the ninja's rage, she quickly nodded and she let go of her.

"GOOD, NOW SCRAM!" The ninja threw a kunai at her as she ran off screaming like a girly girl. Sonic was so shocked that a human female ninja just saved his life from a rapist. He noticed that the ninja had a kunai in each leg, a Japanese flavor ninja outfit, and a turban on her head. She calms down and the scarlet aura disappears. She turns around to see Sonic.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, but are you okay? She didn't try to…you know?"

"I'm alright, and no she didn't. And thank you for saving me from that pink hedgehog. Who was she?"

The ninja girl sighs.

"That was Rosy the Rascal. She was my ex-partner who always tries to rape any guy."

"That's so horrible."

"I know, she was a player and that made me pissed off, so I tied her up and took her to Hyrule Castle's dungeon where she was in prison for a year." She said sadly.

"That's terrible, but you did the right thing to send her ass to jail. So you're from Hyrule?"

"Yeah, anyways she was released last year and she rapes other men every night but I was the one who got there in time to stop her. So it was my job to keep her away from innocent young men."

"That's some story. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Nice to meet you Sonic. My name is Sheik, a surviving member of the Sheikan tribe. They are now extinct."

"Sheik? That's a nice name." Sonic said sweetly.

"Thanks, yours too. By the way, what were you doing in the rain? Where are your parents?"

Sonic looks down sadly.

"They're dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I feel the same way too." Sheik said sadly.

"You do? What happened to them?"

"They died from a Hyrulean Civil War many years ago. Many members of the Sheikan tribe died from that war. I and Impa, our tribe's leader, were the only survivors. And that's why our symbol is this red eye with a teardrop; it was a sad story full of blood." Sheik said as a tear slid down. "So Sonic, what were you doing out there alone when I came to save you?"

Sonic was feeling sad that he was crying quietly.

"I was heartbroken that Peach replaced me for that rotten Mario. She said that I was getting hated too much just because of my two Sonic Boom games. And she broke my heart that she said she does not love me, she loves Mario." He said sadly.

"You mean the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Sheik asked.

"Yeah, that's her. I can't believe that Mario took Peach away from me just to treat me like crap and be better than me."

Suddenly, a flash of thunderstorm almost made the two jumpy. And now it was raining back again but really hard.

"I think we should get out of here. Do you have a home I can stay?" Sheik asked.

"Why?"

"Well, I hate to see you feeling heartbroken and sad. I don't want you to be so lonely without care. Plus, I don't have a home to stay."

"That's so nice of you. Sure."

"No problem. Oh man, I can feel that you're getting sick. Here"

Sheik hands a black robe to Sonic.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Let's go."

Sonic and Sheik got out of the dark alley and walked together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What you done**

Peach was dating Mario at the Mushroom Café place. Peach was thinking about Sonic: she felt so guilty that she has kicked him out of the Team. Her friends were really mad at her for what she did, worst of all her best friend Daisy stopped hanging out with her. Peach felt like an idiot and it was her entire fault that she replaced Sonic for Mario. She never gave a chance to Sonic to not hate him because for some of his bad games, and she turned it down, since she thought that Nintendo and Sega shouldn't mix together; she realized that only Mario thinks that. Choosing Mario was very wrong of her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mario.

"Peachy, what are you thinking?" Mario said in his Italian accent with a fake smile.

"Don't call me that, only Sonic calls me that."

"Princess, forget-a 'bout him. He's just a useless rat that always gets hated every time-a." Mario said.

"He's not useless! And he's a hedgehog, not a rat."

"Whatever." Mario said, not caring about that blue hedgehog.

"Let's just go home. The storm is really kicking in."

* * *

 _ **With Sonic and Sheik**_

Sonic was feeling a little drowsy that he was about to faint. But he sneezed.

"ACHOO!"

"Sonic, you okay?" Sheik asked.

"I feel a little dizzy…"

Sheik puts her hand on Sonic's forehead, he was burning up.

"This is not good Sonic. I'll have to carry you." Sheik said.

"Excuse me?" Sonic confused thinking that Sheik was crazy.

"I know this is crazy, but you're going to blackout any minute. So hold on."

"Wow, alright." Sonic said as Sheik picked him up in bridle style, Sheik put the robe hood above Sonic's head from getting wet.

"Hang in there, Sonic."

* * *

 _ **With Peach and Mario**_

Peach spots a figure carrying a blue hedgehog in its arms. She knew it was Sonic. The figure carrying Sonic was walking up to her and Mario.

"What's-a that ninja carrying a blue rat? Don't tell me who I think it is-a." Mario said.

"Were you talking about me?" The ninja person said.

"Yes, you." Mario smirked.

"Wait a minute, you're Mario and Peach that Sonic was telling me about!" Sheik said.

"What are you doing with Sonic?" Peach said curiously.

"None of your business, you bubbly princess. You so-called princess that broke his heart by dating with that fat Italian plumber." Sheik snarled trying to control her anger.

"Don't threat my boyfriend."

"I don't care, so shut up. So tell me, blondie, Sonic said that you're the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, is that right?" Sheik asked.

"Yup, I'm also kind and nice to my people." Peach winked.

"Yeah right, 'I'm also kind and nice to my people' that you are not." Sheik said coldly.

"What do you mean I'm not?" Peach asked thinking that she doesn't believe her.

"If you're kind and nice, wasn't your job to treat people nicely and save them from problems? Like someone who almost got raped?" Sheik glared.

"What? You got raped?"

"No, you pink idiot."

"Look, we don't want to talk to you, so we're leaving. Come on, Peach. My-a cap is getting wet." Mario said trying to drag Peach but she didn't move.

"Was it Sonic?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, Peach. Since you were too busy hanging out with your boyfriend you left an innocent young blue hedgehog alone in the rain when he was almost raped by a light pink hedgehog." Sheik hissed.

"I…I…." Peach couldn't say something.

"And you said you're kind and nice, I'd say you're rude and ignorant." Sheik said.

"Look here, loser, don't make fun of my girlfriend." Mario glared.

"I'm sorry, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Sheik yelled as her eyes were glowing scarlet red.

"Uh…Mario, I think you made her mad." Peach said.

"I don't care! I'm the hero, I can do whatever I want-a."

"So you're a hero?!" Sheik handed Sonic to Peach. Peach was confused as she looked back at Sheik walking up to Mario. Sheik's eyes were glowing scarlet red, which was making Mario scared.

"Heroes are nice, kind, caring, and courageous." Sheik was face to face with Mario. "Sonic was right; you're just stealing Peach just to treat him badly. You think you just want to become better than him? Guess what Mario, you are not popular than anyone. You know why? Cause nobody's perfect!" Sheik shouted. Mario was completely stunned, Sheik turned her back and walks up to Peach holding Sonic in her arms. Sheik took Sonic back in her arms.

"If you want to date that fatass, than be my guess. Because Peach, you are making a big mistake." Sheik said with very angry eyes.

"W-what?" Peach stammered.

"Does that plumber really care about you, Sonic, or anyone?"

"Uh…"

"You figure it out because Sonic told me that you love Mario. Do you feel anything towards Mario? Does your heart beat fast when you're with Mario? You'll find out because love comes from the heart. As for Mario, he's actually forcing you to love him only because humans should stay with humans and mobians should stay with mobians. But he's wrong: love is not forced; love is straightforward, because no matter the person's appearance, his or her love always comes from the inside, not from the outside. And right now, Sonic needs someone to take care of him, which it's me. So don't even try to forgive him because you broke his heart badly. Good bye."

Sheik walks away with Sonic in her arms leaving Peach and Mario.

"Finally, she's-a gone. What-a loser. Come on Peach, let's-a go." Mario said.

Peach walked with Mario thinking about what Sheik just said. She realized that she was right, she didn't save Sonic from almost being raped and it was her job to solve people's problems but she was too late because Sheik was there to save him and Peach did not. When she said something about 'nobody's perfect', she was indeed right. Meaning like Sonic is not perfect at anything what he can do like he can't swim. Or that she is not perfect at avoiding a kidnapping because she can't defend herself from Bowser. Peach was also thinking about when she said 'love comes from the heart' and 'love is straightforward'. When she's near with Mario she doesn't feel anything towards him. But when she's near with Sonic she indeed feels something towards him, even if he's a mobian and she's a human; his love will always be from his heart, and not from his appearance. Peach now figured everything out; she really was in love with Sonic, not Mario. And now she realized she made a big mistake, what Sheik told her made her realize that she was right.

" _What have I done? I'm such an idiot. I truly love Sonic."_ Peach in her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Care for Sonic**

Sheik was inside Sonic's apartment. She carries Sonic to his room which had a door labeled 'Sonic's Room'. She opened the door and gently puts Sonic on the bed since he's asleep.

"I can try playing 'Zelda's Lullaby' to stop the fever from going high, but it won't hold forever" Sheik said as she takes off her harp and plays the lullaby. Once she saw that Sonic's fever is a little bit down, Sonic's eyes slowly opens to see a blur white and blue figure. As the blurriness fades away he can see that it was only Sheik.

"Sheik?"

"Hey Sonic."

"I heard what you said to Peach and Mario but you didn't have to."

"I know it was wrong of me, but you didn't deserve to be hurt by them. What they did was very wrong. I hope they learned their lesson."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just because you think that Mario is better than you doesn't mean you're a loser. Or like you're not as smart as Peach does not mean you're stupid. What everyone should know is that nobody's perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I got to ask you. Is there anything Peach can't do?"

"Well, as a princess she can do anything except self-defense because she can't avoid a kidnapping."

"So if she is a Princess, princesses should not get themselves kidnapped. So Peach is not perfect at being a Princess because she can't defend herself. You see, if she can't avoid been kidnapped, she's not perfect at anything."

"Now I get it. It's like whenever I go on a date with Peach at the beach, I never get close to the water because I can't swim like her. Worst, I am a hero, and heroes shouldn't have fears. So like Peach is not perfect at being a Princess, I'm not perfect at being a hero. Sheik you are so right, everyone's not perfect at anything."

"Thanks. Since we had a good conversation, do you have any cold medicines or something to bring down the fever?" Sheik asked.

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen on the white cupboard." Sonic said.

Sheik nodded and went to find the kitchen. She found the kitchen and opens the white cupboard to find the medicine. She then closes the cupboard and opens the cabinet to grab a glass cup. She then looks in the drawers for a spoon which she found it. Last thing she did was fill the glass cup with water in the water dispenser. Once it was filled up she turns off the dispenser and carries the glass of water on her right hand and the spoon and medicine on her left hand. She goes right back to Sonic in his room and sets the glass of water on the little table beside Sonic. Sheik opens the cap and pours the liquid medicine on the spoon and carefully moves it to Sonics mouth as he opens it. Once the liquid is inside his mouth, Sheik hands Sonic the glass of water and gulps it down his throat.

"Thanks Sheik."

"No problem. Is there anything I can make for you?"

"You mean like feeding me?"

"Yeah. And I can cook you some food or something if you want."

"That would be nice. Um, maybe some chicken noodle soup?"

"Okay, but can you tell me where the soup is in the kitchen?"

"In the cabinet right next to the microwave."

"Got it."

* * *

 _ **With Peach**_

Peach was thinking about breaking up with Mario. She thought of how she felt when she was near with him. He was rude, bossy, careless, and selfish. Her friends told her that he was only using her to treat Sonic badly and she didn't listen. She realized that they were right; he was only trying to be better like everyone else just to get what he wants. But being with Sonic, he was always by her side all the time. He was sweet, kind, caring, and shows how much he loved her. She should have known that he really loved her all this time but she didn't listen to her heart. As much as she wants to fix everything the way they were, she wanders if Mario is with another girl, since Sonic and her friends tried to tell her that he had slept with a couple of gals. Peach will have to wait until tomorrow to go see Mario at his place to know the truth.

* * *

 _ **With Sheik and Sonic**_

Sheik was finished making chicken noodle soup in the kitchen. She carries the bowl of soup on a towel, since the soup was too hot. She walks right back to Sonic's room seeing that he was watching _Grimm's best tales_ on TV.

"Your soup's here."

"Wow, you did a good job Sheik."

"Thanks, as a Sheikan, I always love helping people with care."

Sheik puts the towel on Sonic's lap and carefully sets the bowl of soup on it.

"Since I'm going to stay here to take care of you, could I sleep at the couch in the living room?"

"Okay." Sonic said as he was gladly to let his new friend Sheik to have a place to sleep in.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sheik said.

Moments later, Sonic finished eating his soup and was very tired, so he fell asleep. Sheik noticed that Sonic is asleep, so she quietly turns off the TV and carries the empty bowl with the spoon. Sheik turns off the lights and quietly closes the door gently without waking Sonic up. She walks back to the kitchen to wash the bowl and spoon in the sink. After that, she checked every room that the lights are off and went to the living room to sleep on the couch. Sheik saw a book on a little table and looks at the cover; there was a young man garbed in green clothes on the center, a beautiful princess on the left, and a blue-haired woman wielding magic on the right.

"I sure hope you're okay without me, I'm kind of worried." Sheik sighs sadly and puts the book back at the little table. "Good thing that Sonic has blankets on the couch. Thanks Sonic." She takes off her shoes and lies down on the blue couch and covers herself with a white blanket over herself and drifts off to sleep.

"Don't worry Sonic; I'll be sure you won't feel so alone." Sheik said in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Discovery, Hanging out, Forgiveness**

It was morning in Station Square; Peach was walking across the sidewalk. She then heard a voice coming from the dark alley.

"You are such a bad girl, Rosy." A male voice said seductively.

"Really, how much of a bad girl am I, Mario?" a female voice asked.

As Peach heard the name, she quietly hides behind the wall and peaks in to see a red plumber with a light pink hedgehog. Peach was completely shocked that her boyfriend was with a female mobian hedgehog.

"Hmmm….a very bad girl. And besides, Peach doesn't know I was just using her to get rid of that blue filthy boy." Mario said as he kissed Rosy.

Peach was so disgusted that he was cheating on her. She looks away and leaves those two making out. Peach walks inside a restaurant to buy a cup of chamomile tea.

" _I can't believe how stupid I was. My friends were right, Mario doesn't even love me. He was just a player. And how am I going to make Sonic forgive me? Well, I hope he's okay, that female ninja person must be taking care of him."_ She said in her thoughts. The waiter hands her a cup of chamomile tea.

"Thanks."

She walks out the restaurant and walks on the sidewalk thinking. She takes a sip of her tea carefully knowing that it was a little hot. She decides to go to Sonic's apartment.

* * *

 _ **With Sonic and Sheik**_

Sonic was feeling a lot better now and he was allowed to do anything he wants since he doesn't need to stay in bed. He and Sheik were at the first floor of the apartment and Sheik was watching Sonic running around the area very fast; she was amazed at his speed. After a while, Sonic decides to take a break and decided to have a conversation with Sheik.

"So, what we're going to do know?" Sonic asked.

"Well, since that you're feeling better already, what do we say we go on a restaurant and have something to eat?"

"That would be great. Say Sheik, are you trying to hide something from me? I mean, the way you're dressed, and your face nearly covered, just who are you exactly?" Sonic asked.

"Well… I'm-"Sheik was interrupted when they heard an alarming sound from outside.

"I wonder who that could be." Sonic said as he and Sheik walks up to the entrance glass doors and he opens one of them. It was Peach.

"Oh, it's you Peach. What do you want?" Sonic said in a very bad mood, not wanting to see her.

"I want to apologize to you. And also you and our friends were right. I saw Mario cheating on me with another girl, I should have listened to you, but I didn't." Peach said.

"Well, now you already know it's too late to apologize. Now if you don't mind, me and my friend are going out. So bye." Sonic said.

Sonic and Sheik left Peach there and headed to the exit.

As they reached the gate, Peach managed to catch up with the two.

"Hey! Wait you both!" Peach called out for them to stop.

"She's never going to leave us alone." Sonic said.

"Well, there's nothing we can do to stop her. Might as well hang out with us." Sheik said.

"Thanks for waiting." Peach said as she was out of air.

"Fine, you can hang out with us." Sheik and Sonic said at the same time.

"Thank you Sonic and…."

Sheik sighs. "My name is Sheik."

"Nice to meet you, Sheik." Peach grinned. Sheik scoffs.

"Whatever, pinky. Come on." Sheik said looking away from Peach.

* * *

Sonic, Sheik, and Peach were inside a restaurant where Peach went earlier to get a cup of chamomile tea. It was 12:00 a.m. and now the restaurant was done cooking breakfast food to now cooking whatever food they serve. The blues were sitting together across the pink princess, they were beside the window.

"So what you girls getting?" Sonic asked holding the order menu up his face to hide himself from Peach.

"I'm having French fries and a coke." Peach said.

"I'll be having a salad and a coke. What about you, speedo?" Sheik said.

"Three chili dogs and a coke." Sonic said.

"Chili dogs? You sure can handle that spicy stuff?" Sheik smirked.

"Yes, I can." Sonic smirked back at her.

Once they ordered, they sit there and wait for their food.

"So tell me Princess Peach, when did you first meet Sonic?"

"Well, I first met him during the Olympic Games of Beijing 2008. Not only him, but I and my other friends met his whole gang too."

"Interesting."

"What about you, Sheik? When did you and Sonic first met?" Peach asked.

"Last night. Where I saved him from that light pink hedgehog Rosy, my ex-partner." Sheik said.

"Rosy?" Peach said.

"Yeah, why? You know her?" Sheik asked.

"She's my friend Amy's anti."

"Anti? You mean Amy's evil twin?" Sheik asked.

"Yup, she's her evil twin. And you said she was your ex-partner?"

"Yeah."

"What did she do to you?" Peach asked.

Just then, the waiter brought the food they ordered.

"Thanks." The three said in unison.

"Well since you asked, I don't want to talk about it." Sheik said grumpily as she took a sip of her drink.

"Okay." Peach said as she dipped her French fry in the ketchup.

"So Peach, what made you want to see me?" Sonic said as he took a bite of his chili dog.

"Well…from what Sheik said to me last night, she was right about everything."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

Sheik spoke first. "I think she's talking about something I said that love comes from the heart."

"Yeah, that. She was right; I didn't feel anything when I'm with Mario. I don't love him. I was so stupid." Peach said.

"So Sonic was right; Mario was only stealing you from Sonic just to become better than him. I guess you know what this means, Peach." Sheik smirked at her.

"What?"

"That you finally figured it out. Plus, you should say something to Sonic."

"Yeah, you're right." Peach looks at Sonic. "Sonic, I'm so sorry for replacing you for Mario in the Team. And I want you back too. I'm also sorry for loving Mario instead of you. What I'm trying is that now I realized that I love you Sonic. I really do." Peach said.

"You really mean it, Peach?" Sonic asked.

"I really do. And Sheik was right; love comes from the heart and is straightforward. When I'm near you, I get this feeling in my heart that I feel like holding you, being with you, and loving you, even if you're a mobian." Peach said.

Sonic was in tears that he got out of his seat and went up to Peach giving her a big hug.

"Oh, Peachy. That's the sweetest thing you ever said to me." Sonic said as he nuzzled on her chest. Peach blushed and hugged back.

"So you forgive me, Sonikku?"

"Of course I do. I forgive you." Sonic said.

Peach then kissed him in the lips. Sonic was so surprised at this. He kissed back; this kiss was so good that Peach's cheeks turned pink. Kissing Sonic was better than kissing Mario. Mario's kiss felt cold, nasty, and gross. But with Sonic's kiss she felt warmth, love, and passion. They soon broke apart.

"I love you Sonikku."

"I love you too Peachy."

"Um, guys. I think you should look out the window." Sheik said as she was pointing at a male Italian plumber looking very pissed at them.

"Um… waiter, check please?" Sonic said.

Once they paid their tip, they walked out trying to get away from that plumber that was already ahead of them and puts a hand out signaling them to stop.

* * *

 **Oh boy, what's Mario going to do next?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Friends VS Enemies**

"Get your hands off my girlfriend, you worthless rat!" Mario shouted.

"Don't call him a worthless rat to my friend!" Sheik yelled as her eyes flared with scarlet red glowing aura.

"Why do your eyes glow like that?" Mario said.

"Glad you ask. It does that when I'm feeling ANGRY!" Sheik screamed angrily.

"Whatever, now move aside so I can get your filthy friend's hands off my-a girlfriend!" Mario said as he walked up to Peach but was blocked by Sheik.

"I said move aside you bitch!" Mario shouted.

"Peach's not your girlfriend anymore after what you did to her!" Sheik said angrily with her teeth gritting.

"What are you talking about-a? I did nothing wrong!"

"You'll find out. Peach, tell him what he did to you." Sheik said as Sonic got behind her in case Mario does something to him. Peach crosses her arms on her chest and spoke to Mario.

"Mario, you were cheating on me with another girl." Peach explained to him.

"What-a? I did not cheat on you! I would-a never cheat on you!" Mario lied.

"Oh really? Then how come I found you in an alley making out with a pink hedgehog?" Peach asked. This was making Mario tremble.

"I-I-it's not what you think it was-a!" Mario lied again.

"You're lying to me, Mario."

"I'm-a not lying! Please, believe me!" Mario begged.

"Then why did you said 'Peach doesn't know I was just using her to get rid of that blue filthy boy,' does that sound familiar?" Peach asked. Mario was busted that she must have heard him.

"I…I-"Mario didn't finish his sentence.

"Well, guess what; I'm breaking up with you. We're through, and you're out of the Team. Since Sonic is back in the Team."

"NO! Peach please, I won't cheat on you again-a! Give me another chance!" Mario begged.

"Shut up!" Peach said to him.

"Okay come on girls, let's go." Sonic said as he and the girls left Mario on the sidewalk. He was getting pissed off: he starts to growl in rage.

"GRRRRRRRR! I'M-A TAKING YOU BACK, PRINCESS!" Mario yelled, he charges at them and about to beat them. Sheik heard Mario scream, she turns around and protects Sonic and Peach.

"SONIC! PEACH! WATCH OUT!" Sheik screamed; she pushed Sonic and Peach out of the way. She then got hit by Mario as they both crashed into a stop sign.

 _*CLANG!*_

"We got to help Sheik!" Peach said in concern.

"I agree! Come- HEY!" Sonic suddenly gets grabbed by a light pink hedgehog.

"Oh, really?" The light pink hedgehog said. "I'll be taking your boy!" She starts to flee away from Peach.

"PEACH!" Sonic screamed.

"SONIC!"

But then got whammed by Sheik as she was thrown by Mario.

"Ow!" Sheik groaned. She gets off of Peach and helps her up.

"Peach, that hedgehog is the one that almost raped Sonic last night. You got to go and save him before it's too late!" Sheik said.

"GET-A BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU SLUT!" Mario screamed.

"That does it! Peach, go!"

"What about you?"

"I'll handle Mario before he tries to take you again. Now GO!" Sheik resumes in the fight with Mario.

"HEY, YOU FAT HEAD! HEADS UP!" Sheik creates a fire pillar at Mario's location but he dodges it.

Peach snapped out of her thoughts and ran after Rosy. She saw her in an alley.

"LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Shut up, pest! This will teach you a lesson!" as she summons her spiky hammer and hit Sonic very hard.

"THAT'S IT! NOW YOU GOT ME VERY PISSED!" Sonic was turning into Dark Sonic, but he got hit again by Rosy's hammer, knocking him out cold.

"Uh uh uh! Guys shouldn't play with girls like that. Now, time for you to give me money!" as she smirked as she was about to rape him but was stopped by a loud voice.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Peach said as she unleashed her Rage Vibe, making her flames to erupt violently and she had flames in her eyes. She charged right at her and slammed her into the wall.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Mad Peach shouted as she was about to beat her.

"Peach, stop! Please don't kill her! I don't want you to become a murderer!" Sonic pleaded; he already knew that when Peach explodes in fury, she ends up losing control of her anger.

"Oh, so this cutie is saving me." Rosy smirked.

"SHUT UP! You're lucky I didn't kill you. And I'll be sure that to drop your ass off to prison where you belong!" Peach said as she turned back to normal.

"Peach, call the leader of the Hylian recruits and tells him to come here to take Rosy to prison." Sonic said as he threw his blue cell phone to Peach as she caught it and dialed.

Moments later, the Hyrulean recruits handcuff Rosy and take her to jail where she stays for a long time. Their leader, Link, handshakes Peach.

"You did well, your highness. And I'm glad you have Sonic back in your Team. By the way, what happened to Mario?" Link asked which made Sonic and Peach completely shocked that they forgot about Sheik and Mario.

"Oh no! We forgot about Sheik! We got to help her!" Peach worried about Sheik.

"Who is Sheik? That name sounds familiar." Link wondered.

"We'll explain later, now come on Link!" Sonic said as he picked up Peach and dashed to the sidewalk with Link on behind him as he was galloping on his horse Epona to catch up to Sonic and Peach.

* * *

 _ **With Sheik and Mario**_

Sheik was using her martial arts skills at Mario trying to hit him. She sweep kicked Mario making him fall on his butt.

"OW-A! THAT-A HURT!" Mario screamed.

"Maybe you should have fixed your steps, plumber." Sheik smirked.

"GGGRRRR! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Mario whacked her with his hammer sending her into the lamppost pole which caused it to lean down.

"Damn." Sheik whispered, she rushed to where it was about to land and quickly played the 'Song of Time' on her harp to reverse time and send the lamppost pole back to its original position.

"Whew." Sheik sighs. She looks back at Mario to where he's standing.

"So you can play odd melodies, huh? Let's see if you can handle this-a!" Mario picked up an innocent little human boy and throws him at the intersection where he was about to get run over by cars. Sheik gasps and runs quickly to him.

"HOLD ON, I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

"HELP!" the little boy screamed seeing the cars honking and losing its control of the steering.

"Gotcha!" Sheik picked him up and ran out of there, but the car began to roll and tumble, creating sparks on the road.

Sheik puts him down checking if he was alright. She noticed a scratch mark on his left arm and it was bleeding badly making him cry in pain.

"I gotta a booboo!" the boy cried knowing it really hurts.

"Don't worry, I can heal it. Now, don't move." She plays 'Zelda's Lullaby' on her harp and his wound glowed and disappeared. The boy didn't feel any pain.

"The booboo is gone. Thanks Miss, but you got to save the car." He pointed to where the car is tumbling.

"You're right. And you're welcome with the booboo. Bye!" She waved at him and ran to the tumbling car that was about to crash into another car as people were screaming in horror. She ran faster and went to the front of the car and pushed it back by playing the 'Song of Storms' to crate as much strong wind as possible to stop the momentum. Luckily it stopped, and the tornadoes formed in the wind lifted up the car and flew up to avoid the oncoming cars approaching. She gently uses the winds to gently put the damaged car to the parking where there's much space. She tries to open the door but it wouldn't open. So she had to break it open by using her kunai.

"Hold on, I'm getting you out!" she said as she clutches the handle with the kunai and pulls the door as it tears off to open free. She puts the door aside and helps the family out of the car.

"You all okay?" they nodded and thanked her.

"Everyone, I hate to say about this but, this is not how I look alike. This is actually a disguise I made with magic." Sheik said to everyone in the city, including Sonic, Peach, and Link, who just arrived. "I guess it's the perfect time for me to reveal my true form."

She raises her right hand and a mysterious golden triangle appears at the back of her hand. A flash of light surrounds Sheik, and it was so bright that everyone had to close their eyes. When the glow fades, everyone was shocked at what they just saw: Sheik was no longer a ninja, she was a beautiful princess.

"This is my true form. I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." She introduces herself. But then, she heard a screaming voice.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAVED THEIR LIVES!" Mario screamed angrily. "JUST BECAUSE YOU SAVED THEM DOESN'T MEAN THEY LIKE YOU!" He smirks evilly.

"SHUT UP! I SAVED THESE PEOPLE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THEM TO DIE! I CARE FOR THEM BECAUSE THEY DON'T DESERVE TO DIE! JUST LIKE HOW MY PARENTS SAVED MY LIFE WHEN THEY DIED AND NOW IT'S MY TURN TO SAVE PEOPLE EVEN IF I'M A PRINCESS!"

Everyone was so shocked at how Zelda wanted to save innocent lives from harm. They never had seen how much she cares for everyone's sakes. They all applauded to Zelda for what she said.

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT SO YOU CAN MAKE YOURSELF A PRINCESS HEROINE TO BE FAMOUS! I SHOULD BE THE FAMOUS ONE! I SHOULD!" Mario shouted. Zelda goes up to him angrily and stops.

"I may be a heroine, but that doesn't mean I'm famous. What matters is what I think of myself. But you are just being rude, selfish, and nasty with a bad attitude. You think that Peach loves you just because you're better than anyone? Well guess what Mario, you are nothing. You may be a hero but that doesn't mean you are popular. Because no one's perfect at anything." Zelda finished her speech. Peach and Sonic recognized her speech; she sounded the same one previously when she told that to them both when she still was in her Sheik form. Everyone applauded for Zelda's speech.

"I'M-A OUTTA HERE!" Mario shouted as he walks away from the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Happy Ending**

Everything was back to normal: Mario was out of the Team, Peach saved Sonic from that perverted pink hedgehog, and Sheik, now revealed as Zelda, saved the day. Sonic and his friends let Zelda and her friends join the Team as well. Zelda walks toward Sonic, Peach, and Link.

"Sonic, I'm sorry I had to hide my identity to you. It was necessary for me to get out of the Castle without being seen. But I really wanted to help you; you were so lonely, I couldn't leave you alone." Zelda said sadly.

"Its okay, Zelda. But I really appreciate that; you took care of me very well. I liked the way you talked to me; I never knew that you know everything about love." Sonic said with a soft voice.

"Thanks, Sonic." Zelda smiles. She then turns to Link. "Link, were you and the rest of the army okay without me? I was kind of worried about them since I left."

"Yes, Zelda. But you didn't have to leave the Castle like that, Impa will obviously let you go out someday, after all, we're in the years of peace." Link said.

"Oh thank you Link! You're really the nicest person I've ever met since you were still a recruit."

"You're welcome, Zelda."

"Sonic, Peach, we have to go. But we'll promise that we'll see you again someday. Good bye!" Zelda waves.

"Bye Zelda! Bye Link!" Sonic and Peach said in unison.

Sonic and Peach watched as Link and Zelda walked back to Hyrule holding hands like a romantic couple.

They walked near a tree bark.

"I really like Zelda; she's such a nice girl." Sonic said.

"Yeah, me too. She and I were friends since I first met her I Smash Bros Melee." Peach said.

"Really? That's nice. I only first met her in Brawl."

"I know, and I was really excited that you finally showed up in these series."

"Really? So you cared about me back there?"

"Of course, Sonikku!"

"Thank you so much, Peachy. Anyways, I also liked how Zelda spoke to me; she was like a sister to me."

"Yeah! She was like a sister to me too back in Melee."

"That's my girl."

Sonic leaned in and kissed Peach on her lips. Peach kissed back and wraps her arms on his neck, and he wraps his around her waist and pulled her close to him. They shared their kiss as they needed air, so they pulled apart to get some air.

"I love you Peachy."

"I love you too Sonikku."

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Sonic and Peach are back to being Soneach. X3 And as you know, Zelda has a crush on Link: the famous Zelink! ;)  
**


End file.
